Prostate Massage
by livinlifejb
Summary: House needs a prostate exam, and Wilson is his physician. Smut/Slash Rated M. House/Wilson


House had been feeling pain in his testicular area for a number of days, but refused to go to a doctor. He knew as well as any doctor would that it was definitely something with his prostate. However, he wasn't about to stick a finger up his own ass. He sat in his office feeling the sharp throbbing pains course through his groin. During the differential, he closed his eyes and bit his lip to hide his pain from his fellows. As Chase was listing off the patient's symptoms, House hissed in agony. Everyone turned to look at the diagnostician. "Are you okay?" his fellows asked, with genuine concern. "Yeah, fine...it's just the leg" House lied convincingly, or so he thought. Chase realizing this was a lie, had to point it out. "Well it can't be your leg, you always rub your thigh when your leg acts up". House silently cursed the aussie for knowing him that well. "We're not here to diagnose me, I'm not the patient" House spat as another sharp pain ripped through his groin then his abdomen. He knew he needed a prostate exam, but he wasn't about to let any old perv stick his hand up there. It was probably an infection he knew, but one of the golden rules of men was, if something down there is doing something it shouldn't...get it checked out. House was definitely embarrassed, especially of it was a STD. "Seriously House, go get yourself checked" Chase said flatly. "I didn't know you cared so much Robert" House said sarcastically. "Oh I don't, but if you die then I'll be out of a job" Chase said kidding and rolled his eyes. "Go run the tests on the patient...Now!" House told them.

House stood outside the bane of his existence's office and took a deep breath. He walked into Cuddy's office with a more pronounced limp than usual due to the pain. He reached her desk and stood there for a moment until she looked up. "House...whatever it is...No. I can't deal with anymore of your crap today" she said to him seriously. "Ok, fine. I only needed a prostate exam, but I'll just wait for the cancer instead" He said to her and turned to leave. "Wait!" she exclaimed as she rant ot he door to cut him off. "Who's the exam for?" she asked suspiciously. He sighed at her stupidity. He looked down and told her, "It's for me". "Why do you need one? You just want to get your rocks off don't you? Or pull a prank on some unsuspecting soul?" She asked with a venomous laugh. "Sure, it has nothing to with the fact that searing pains have been traveling around my groin at all" he said looking right at her. "Oh...how long has the pain been there?" she asked going all "doctor". "About three or four days he said hesitantly. "Why did you wait so long?" Cuddy asked now showing concern. "You know how pride is, gets in the way sometimes" House said arrogantly. "Yeah, its going to be the death of you" she said walking back to her desk. "You have a physician right?" Cuddy asked sitting down. "Yeah but I don't know...if they're...right" House forced out. "Who's your physician House?" she asked annoyed that this was taking so much time. "It's...Wilson" House said looking down so she wouldn't see him blush. "Ok, I'll page him"Cuddy said picking up her phone. "Wait...seriously?" House exclaimed an octave higher than normal. "Whats's the problem?" she asked confused. "Oh I don't know, maybe its the fact that it's WILSON!" he yelled. Cuddy looked down and laughed. House just stared at her wondering what the joke was. "Wow...where's your pride now House?" she asked giggling as House left her office.

House was on his way back to his office to down some ibuprofen for his pain. H was walking by Wilson's office, when he called out. "House!" House turned to walk into the oncologists office and sat slowly down on his friend's sofa. When he sat flat down a sharp hiss escaped his mouth, to his dismay. "What's wrong? Is it the leg?" Wilson asked in his overbearing caring voice. "No it's not...it's...a little higher" House said looking away. Wilson thought for a moment then guessed, "Prostate?". House whirled his head to look at Wilson. House just looked at his friend then Wilson asked, "How long has there been pain?" "Three, four days maybe" House said. "And what you didn't think of getting an exam?" Wilson asked him loudly with concern. "Wilson, it's probably just an infection" House tried to tell him. "Yeah or it could be worse' Wilson whimpered, which annoyed House. "Well, who's your pcp House?" Wilson asked. House laughed quietly. "You are Wilson...remember?" "Oh yeah...i guess I forgot" Wilson said a little flushed. "Well then lets get you an exam" Wilson officially added. "You're kidding right?" House asked standing up. "Its only a prostate exam House, I do like four of them every day" Wilson chuckled. "No, No I'm not going to have you..." House started. "Or you can sit around and be in more pain and have them removed" Wilson said jokingly. House has enough mocking, he left. Wilson shouted down the hall, "Exam Room One, 12:30!".

House was beating himself up for being nervous about a stupid exam, but it was Wilson doing the exam, it just didn't seem right. House walked into room one of the clinic where Wilson was finishing with a patient. "Ahh Gregory House, have a seat" Wilson said playfully. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah lets just do this and get over with and then never speak of it" House said anxious. "Oh eager are we" Wilson continued to tease him. "Wilson I swear I will hurt you if you continue" House said contemptuously. "Okay, okay relax" Wilson told him. "Is that what you say to all your patients before you violate them Dr. Wilson?" House added with a wicked grin. "I thought you were serious about this?" Wilson asked unamused. "You're no fun" House added. There was a silence for a moment or two as Wilson slipped the latex glove on his right hand and pulled out a bottle of medical lubricant. "Okay House, drop them and relax" Wilson said professionally. House scoffed. "Yeah that sounds comforting" he added. "Sorry" Wilson told him. "Whatever" House added. House stood up and was undoing his belt when he paused. "Umm Wilson, are going to turn around?" "House do I really have to explain what's about to happen and you're worried about privacy" Wilson said exasperated. However, Wilson did turn his head as House undid his pants and let them drop until they were just above his scar. House turned around and bent over the exam table, awaiting the uncomfortable penetration. "Okay" House said nervously.

Wilson turned back around to see House bent over and pant-less. Wilson had always thought that House was an attractive man, but now he saw just how well defined his body was. How supple his cheeks were, how his sac hung down to show itself so arrogantly. Wilson shook those horrid thought away and popped the cap of the lube open. "You really need to relax, okay?" Wilson said to him sweating. "Yeah Wilson I get it, can we just do this?" House asked very nervously. Wilson took a deep breath and squirted some lube onto his finger, and snuck it between House's cheeks. "Damn! Thats fucking cold Wilson!" House shouted. "Sorry" was all Wilson could say. He slicked House's hole thoroughly as to assure easy entrance and the most comfort. Once House was sufficiently lubed up, he added more to his finger and stood above House as he entered him slowly. "Ssss, shit that hurts!" House exclaimed muffled. Wilson slowly made his way to House's prostate gland, wherein the problem was found. Wilson gently pressed against the gland. "Does this hurt House?" Wilson asked. House was panting, "Not really". House begun to panic, for as Wilson was probing the area, he began to get hard and had the sudden urge to start thrusting, which was a normal response to prostate stimulation. Wilson relaxed his probing and pulled his finger out gently. House visibly relaxed. "So what's the problem?" House asked a little shaken up. "Nothing actually. Just some swelling. Nothing a prostate massage won't take care of" Wilson told him. House's member had significantly calmed down. As he he was pulling up his pants, before he could zip up, he turned to see Wilson preparing more lube. "Uhh, what are you doing?" he asked Wilson a little freaked. "Prostate massage" Wilson said matter of factly. House just stared and blinked silent. "I think I can manage Wilson" House said to him eyeing him. "House its not a big deal, a quick massage and you're all set. Not like I haven't given one before" Wilson said flatly. House was just confused, looking at his friend, this was just to weird. "As appealing as having an orgasm in front of you and with your finger in me is, I don't think so" House said zipping up. "Fine, enjoy being in pain. I highly doubt you're the anal type" Wilson said chuckling, throwing out the glove getting up to leave.

House intercepted him at the door, flushed as it was. "How long?" House asked looking away. "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes" Wilson said as another pain ripped through House. "If you say anything Wilson, I swear, you won;t want to be alive if I find you" House said to him shooting venom in his words. "Fair enough" Wilson added, getting another glove. House limped back over to the table, dropped his pants and bent over the table. "House?" Wilson asked wanting his attention. "What, just do this so I can go get drunk." House spat. "Well, I would but...massages are given in a...different...position" Wilson added cautiously. "I'm not getting on my back Wilson!" House shouted. "If I do it with you standing, it might hurt instead of relieve." the oncologist told him. House rubbed his face with his palm and hopped up on the table, and laid down slowly. Wilson turned out the ankle rests for House to put his feet in and be able to spread his legs. House was covering his extremities with his hands. Wilson said nothing to this. House was still sufficiently lubed up from the exam that Wilson only needed to apply a little to his fingers. "House just relax, this is normal and medical" Wilson assured him. House closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Wilson slid his finger quite easily into his friend, and reached his prostate in little time.

He started by ever so gently brushing the small gland so that it would swell and be easier to stimulate. House's breathing hitched a bit. Wilson was confused, he knew this was in this context a medical procedure. Doctors did all the time, he did. This time was different, it was House. He felt a stirring in his own pants, and he tried to focus on something else. That was hard considering he hadn't noticed that House had dropped his hands to his side, revealing his now throbbing dick, which was leaking pre-cum. Wilson pumped his finger against House's node gently and then with more pressure. House was whimpering slightly, his back arching a little. Wilson wanted so much to grab House's cock and just jerk him off. Wilson shook his head to try and banish those thoughts, but was unsuccessful when he felt his pants become sticky. Seeing House like this did something to him. He had never been this close to the older man, had this kind of trust, he savored it. With out thinking, which he should have, he took House's leaking length into his mouth and gave it a deep suck. House jolted up seeing Wilson sucking him off. Wilson paused in his ministrations to look up at House. "Wilson...What the fuck are you doing?" House asked angrily. Wilson was speechless, he hadn't removed his fingers from House's prostate. House was angry but yet hadn't gotten up to leave. "What were you doing? I thought this was medical." House asked. Wilson still had no words. Instead he did all he could think, he put his bare hand on House's chest and lightly pushed him back flat onto the table. He was surprised to see House comply. He bent back down to continue servicing House's length while he massed him from the inside. He looked up to see House watching him suck. Wilson applied more pressure to gland, which made House buck upwards involuntarily. The sudden upwards jerk of House's hips had pushed his cock all the way down Wilson's throat, making his gag. House sat up again to make sure he hadn't hurt the oncologist. "Shit! Sorry, are you okay?" House asked worried. Wilson caught his breath, looked once at House, then swiftly took his cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head vigorously. House laid back down immediately arching his back, and bucking his hips. "Stop!" House shouted. Wilson was taken aback, letting the throbbing member slip from his mouth, and removing his finger. House laid there panting and whimpering. "Oh my god House...I'm...I'm sorry" Wilson sobbed. "Stop crying. I wanted to tell you that your finger wasn't going to cut it" House said looking suggestively at Wilson's tented pants.

House back on the table gave himself a few good strokes before asking again, "Well...are you waiting for an invitation, because I think I just gave you one" he said panting. Wilson undid his belt and let his pants and boxers drop into the floor. He walked towards House feeling uncertain. House said nothing, just stroked himself lightly. Wilson applied some of the lube to his cock and placed the head to House's entrance. "Are you sure House?" Wilson asked scared. "As I'll ever be Wilson" House breathed. Wilson slowly pushed into his friend, House grunted with each inch of progression. Once Wilson was fully sheathed inside of House, he started rock gently. With each inward thrust, House would push back to get the maximum amount of stimulation. And that exactly what he got. With their rhythm, Wilson's cock pushed and slammed into his prostate every time. He stroked himself hard, using his profuse amount of pre-cum for slickness. "Oh..fuck...Wilson!" House moaned. Wilson didn't respond, he was too busy grunting into house chest tonguing one of his nipples. Wilson slammed harder into his friend, making the exam table bang around. House couldn't speak words, all that came out where whimpers, grunt and wanton moans, which Wilson would devour with his mouth. This lasted for what seemed like hours to House, and before he knew it. "Oh shit Wilson...I'm gonna!" House yelped. Quickly Wilson bent down to take House in his mouth. In no time, he felt House's hot seed spill down his throat, which he swallowed greedily. He still had unfinished business however. He stood back up and put his hands on House's shoulders and pushed into the table to keep himself steady. He violently almost viciously pumped into House, eliciting muffled screams and yelps from the older man. A final unforgiving thrust, and he was cumming against House's prostate. House could feel the hot fill him up and he savoring the feeling. Wilson collapsed on top of House, taking in the scent of his now musky t-shirt. House wrapped his arms around Wilson's back and they both panted heavily. "So that was a prostate massage?" House asked with what strength he had left. "I told you I do it all the time" Wilson chuckled against House's body. "Then maybe I should start making weekly appointments" House laughed. Wilson looked up into his friends eyes, smiled suggestively and added, "Daily is better". House grinned and basked in the afterglow with his hot panting friend in his arms.


End file.
